Strange Going's on At Hogwarts
by brainlessgit2000
Summary: Harry returns to hogwarts with more pain than anything else. His sixth year has go to be horrible. Maybe a new love will make him feel better? Maybe the new teacher. Ch6 up Read and review.
1. NEWT's

Strange days at Hogwarts By: Cece Bunn Acknowledgements: JK Rowling the characters and idea are copyright of her. I thought it would be fun to write what I think the sixth book should be about  
  
Ch. 1 N.E.W.T's  
  
Harry stared out the steadily darkening window of number four, privet drive willing for something to happen. He turned as he heard a small noise in the direction of his door. Nothing but aunt Petunia shoving a small amount of stew through the cat flap, that uncle Vernon had installed himself on his door four years before. Harry paced his room and glanced at his reflection nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Though there was something out of the ordinary in his mirror, a wizard. Harry had been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry exactly six years before. Harry had been training to become a wizard ever since. Though he had known he had been a wizard for six years he had been famous since he had been a year old. He Harry Potter had defeated the most feared wizard in the wizarding world, Voldemort, most wizards did not dare utter his name, but they worshipped Harry Potter the boy who lived.  
  
Harry's appearance had changed quite a lot since the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts for one thing he was almost a foot taller, a height that would make Ron Weasley, (Harry's best friend) proud. Though his height wasn't the only thing that changed about Harry, he had become less skinny and more muscular and presumably much better looking because the girls of privet drive swooned every time he walked by them. (Harry found this rather annoying).  
  
Harry decided to go out for his evening walk perhaps savage a couple of muggle newspapers out of bins. He opened his door went outside and started walking towards the front door. He had been walking for a minute or so when he saw the annoying neighborhood girls staked out on a bench, at the sight of them Harry sped up wondering how they knew he came out for a walk every evening. He was so preoccupied with getting away from them he ran strait into Dudley his spoiled cousin on his way home from "tea".  
  
"Ouch, whats your problem?" Dudley then realized who it was and stepped back a pace. "YOU!" He said "Pretty boy Potter!" He added with glee.  
  
"Oh, Dudley not right now, shut up and get out of the way or I'll hex you" Harry said watching the girls standing up and walking rather fast to gawp at Harry and pulling out his wand.  
  
"Y-you can't, you're not allowed you'll get expelled again" Dudley said  
  
"Fair point Dudley, better not get trampled by them" Harry said pointedly to the girls. Harry pocketed his wand and began to run Dudley laughing his butt off behind him.  
Harry decided it might be better to take refuge inside, doubled back to privet drive the girls still following him closely. He got inside and slammed the door quickly and headed up to his room the girls voices echoing loudly outside.  
  
"Damn it, He went inside" One said  
  
"He's so dreamy, I ought to get a lightning bolt tattooed to my forehead." Said another. This is all Harry heard because he closed his door, which blocked out all sound.  
  
Harry walked into his room to see several owls sitting on his bed while another little owl zoomed around their heads. Harry caught the little owl that he recognized and took the package and letter laying abandoned on his bed. He tore open the letter first and it read  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday, Hermione said this would be a good gift to give you this year. Hope you like it.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S remember fudge (course you do) he stepped down from the minister position last week guess who he appointed as minister...You'll never guess...My DAD.  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbelief fudge stepping down, Arthur Weasley minister. Harry pinched himself to rule out the possibility that he was dreaming. Harry turned to his gift it was large and square it contained a card which on the front said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" which changed colors the longer he watched them. He opened the card and found another note from Ron it said  
  
Harry, George told me you might want this back, especially after you didn't get it back at the end of the year. Search in all the corners there is something else there too that Fred made me get you (git)  
  
Ron  
  
Harry ripped the brown paper off the package and jumped back in surprise a long thin box was unfolding, Harry opened it and let out a yell of excitement his firebolt was lying in the box looking as splendid as it did when he had to give it up to Umbridge. As instructed Harry looked into the corners of the box. He noticed a small gold box that couldn't of held more than a walnut. He opened it and let out a gasp a golden snitch was in the box in front of him he pulled it out and made sure the door and window were closed and the cat flap locked he let it loose, he watched it happily for a moment and turned to the other owls who were growing rather impatient.  
  
His eyes fell on a letter from Hermione; her letter said almost the exact same thing as Ron's only her letter contained a warning no to do magic. Her present was a splendid black photo album embossed with the Black family crest, it contained all the pictures of Sirius she could lay hands on and a note. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he flipped through it when he reached the center of the book there was a hastily scribbled note from Hermione it read... Harry, Sorry to remind you but we found this in grimwauld place and I filled it with pictures of Sirius so you can remember.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry sat there flicking through it until he felt a impatient nip from a school owl in fact their were two Harry opened the window careful not to let the snitch out let the two school owls out. Then he went back too his letters, Harry recognized the handwriting on one of the letters, Dumbledore. He ripped it open first it said  
  
Mr. Potter, Due to recent circumstances we have decided that we will be adding one prefect too our sixth year class we have the pleasure of announcing that you will be the prefect we wish that you are not to loud about it because many students will believe I am in fact playing favorites. This is just a reward for how well you did against Voldemort last June. You also have permission to reform the DA though do try and change the name will you!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbelief, "PREFECT" he almost yelled startling several birds outside. He then turned to his last letter a rather thick one he opened it and pulled out the first sheet of paper and unfolded it  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Here follows your owl results  
  
Defence against the dark Arts : O  
  
Charms: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Care of magical creatures: O Transfiguration: E Divination: P  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Herbology: E History of magic: D  
  
You have achieved a total of eleven O.W.L's. Very good Mr. Potter. In last years term during our meeting about your future career that you had ambitions to be an Auror you have fulfilled all the O.W.L requirements though you will have to take the classes we discussed during last years meeting, in your N.E.W.T years and you have made it into all of them and Mr. Potter if you truly wish to be an auror try very hard. If you do so there is no reason Arthur Weasley will keep you out of the ministry.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva Mcgonnagal  
  
Harry pulled out the last sheet of paper in the envelope it contained a N.E.W.T's class application sheet. He filled it out with the appropriate classes and sat down on his bed. Thinking about all the letters he had received, Arthur Weasley Minister of magic, Harry prefect, his O.W.L results and last of all his birthday presents. It was too much too think about he took off his glasses and lay on his bed drifting slowly off to sleep.  
  
You better of liked it please review 


	2. Return to Grimwauld Place

Ch.2 Return to Grimwauld Place  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning to an owl tapping at his window. Harry immediately got up and went to his window wrenched it open, the owl flew inside dropped the newspaper, the daily prophet on his bed and flew to Harry, awaiting payment. Harry dropped a silver sickle into the pouch hanging from its leg and it flew off. Harry stared at the cover a large sheepish looking Arthur Weasley was plastering half the cover and a humongous headline read.  
  
"FUDGE STEPS DOWN, NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC ANGERS MANY!!" It yelled loudly without speaking.  
  
Harry stared at it and hastened to read the story below the enormous photograph.  
  
"Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge stepped down from his position last night at the hour of seven thirty-six saying that 'I can not handle the stress of he who must not be named returning again, so I renounce my title to no other than Arthur Weasley.' Many skeptical looks were thrown in response to this pronouncement. For Arthur Weasley has been working in the misuse of muggle artifacts office for nearly twenty years and many believe that he is not qualified for the job. Dumbledore on the other hand is quite overjoyed he states. 'No one, not even myself qualifies for the position more than Arthur, he will revolutionize the way the ministry is run."  
  
Harry scanned the article nothing of importance jumped out at him; he turned the page and found the headline "Hogwarts defense against the dark arts teacher found!" Harry scanned this too apparently some American woman named Teek Everwood had taken the post. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts School that the defense against the dark arts job was cursed this American was quite brave to take it.  
  
An uneventful week passed, (unless you count Dudley being brought home by the police to many tears of Aunt Petunia, insisting they had the wrong child.) Harry finally received word from Ron about the summer holidays Ron simply stated, "That the Weasley's would be picking him up the next Saturday at ten whether or not the Dursley's liked it. They were to be going to Grimwauld place due to the fact that the burrow was no longer a safe place for Harry to stay while Voldemort was in power." Grimwauld place was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance created to fight Voldemort when necessary.  
  
Harry gleefully packed his things and informed the Dursley's the Weasley's would be picking Harry up the coming up Saturday. There was an outbreak of fright at this. For the Weasley's had destroyed half their living room and increased Dudley's tongue to a size of eight feet two summers ago. They had no objection maybe it was the fear of vomiting in fear that they kept their mouths shut.  
  
"They better be coming in cars this time!" Stated Uncle Vernon in a bossy sort of voice.  
  
"They are" Said Harry, because the minister of magic would certainly be allowed to borrow a couple of ministry cars.  
  
Harry was hoping very much this was true because he could not afford another row with the Dursley's. They had thrown him out the previous summer (or almost did).  
  
When Saturday finally arrived Harry had his stuff by the door ready to go to prevent (or try to prevent) the Weasley's from coming inside. Because Uncle Vernon clearly stated "None of your lot are setting foot in my house!" Hedwig was sitting rather disgruntled in her cage on top of Harry's trunk. At nine forty-five they heard a car approaching in the driveway. Harry lifted his trunk and Hedwig towards the door. He opened it just as Fred stepped forward to ring the doorbell.  
  
When he saw Harry he picked up his trunk and Hedwig and carried it towards the splendid emerald green limo waiting in the driveway. Harry watched him he was wearing a rather strange looking green muggle suit with a long green cloak that contrasted oddly. When they reached the limo, Fred placed the trunk carefully in the trunk slammed it and beckoned Harry to the car. Harry got inside, so did Fred and when he slammed the door behind him, everyone in the limo burst out laughing, Harry, who had joined in on the laughter, looked around and saw Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all sitting in the car. Harry sat next to Ron and asked Fred.  
  
"Why were you so quiet you made me think I was climbing into a hearse?" "Ministers orders, 'don't talk in front of the muggles you might let something slip.' Honestly you would think he would trust his son more" Fred said musingly imitating his father's voice.  
  
Harry looked around the rather large limo and noticed who was missing and said, "Where's Hermione she was supposed to come too wasn't she?"  
  
"Er, well, she went on holiday with her parents about a week ago" Ron said awkwardly. Harry suspected Ron wasn't telling him something. Harry stared around the limo, which had just started moving, his eyes fell on Ginny. Harry noticed she had grown into a very pretty girl. Harry turned to talk to Fred and George.  
  
"Don't you have to be at the shop?" He asked Fred.  
  
"Nope," He said. "We have a fellow named Lee Jordan working there on weekends. Business is booming and we have loads new products, wait till you see our shop." Harry did not need telling twice he looked forward to going there very much. He decided to direct the conversation towards Ron again. "So, what N.E.W.T.'s are you taking?" He asked Ron making him jump.  
  
"Wha?" He said confused.  
  
"N.E.W.T.'s! Which ones are you taking?" Harry said louder.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking all the classes I need to be a dragon keeper like Charlie." Harry was quite surprised by this, but he kept it to himself, he had always expected Ron to join Fred and George in The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"Er, how many O.W.L's did you get?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Ten." he replied "I got O in care of magical creatures and defense against the dark arts. You?"  
  
"Eleven, I got O in care of magical creatures, defense against the dark arts, and charms and guess what else?"  
  
"What?" said Ron rather feebly.  
  
"Prefect." Harry said pulling the tiny badge out of his pocket and gave it to Ron. "Dumbledore made special arrangements" Ron smiled and said  
  
"Guess how many O.W.L's Hermione got?"  
  
"Twelve." Harry said his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"Yep." Said Ron speaking more comfortably.  
  
"So your dad got minister. Why the heck did fudge step down?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fudge stepped down because he knew Umbridge and all that 'hem hem' was going to his head." Ron stated matter-a-factly. Fred, George, Harry and Ron all looked at each other and burst out laughing. After they finally stopped. Ron said  
  
"No one really knows why he stepped down, and as for dad becoming minister no one knows either but dad is convinced Dumbledore put in a good word for him."  
  
"Your dad deserves to be minister. What does Percy have to say about this?  
  
"Percy is still the minister's personal assistant, he rejoined the family and hasn't said one word about leaving." Ron said  
  
The limo came to a sudden stop; George peeked out the window and said "We're here!" he said opening the door. They were in front of two-muggle buildings labeled grimwauld place number eleven and thirteen.  
  
Harry immediately thought, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve grimwauld place." A door materialized out of nowhere, closely followed by the rest of the house. Fred pulled out his wand and tapped the door; there was a series of metallic clicks and the door swung open.  
  
Harry's immediate impression was that they where in the wrong place. The fact was grimwauld place changed...a lot. For one thing the heads of the late house elves no longer hung on the wall, and another the portrait of Mrs. Black was removed and yet another the walls were no longer black but a warm red.  
  
Fred and George took his trunk upstairs while Harry and Ron headed into the kitchen, in which Mrs. Weasley was serving stew into several bowls Harry and Ron sat down in two chairs and had the steaming bowls of stew laid in front of them. They ate in silence, not knowing what to say. They retreated upstairs to their bedroom and Harry asked Ron  
  
"When are we going to Diagon alley?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to tell you Kreacher died they have a new house elf now her name is twinkle she's pretty cool." Ron said pulling on his pajamas.  
  
Harry and Ron climbed into bed. Harry had never felt this disconnected from Ron since they met. Harry just figured he wasn't telling him something. 


	3. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Ch.3 Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
Please review *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to Ron shaking him awake.  
  
"Get ready, Fred and George are leaving for work soon and they're going to take us with them." Ron said urgently. Harry rose grudgingly out of bed pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and went down to breakfast. Ron was already there eating oatmeal, and looking like he was going to fall asleep into it at any second. Harry looked around the table several members of the order sitting around the table. Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher had all dropped in.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" He asked rather rudely and failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry, we have to keep you under guard at all times don't we." Tonks said smiling. Tonks was a Metamophmagus, which means you can change your appearance at will. This morning she had black hair that reached to her shoulders and big purple eyes. Tonks Moody and Mundungus were all gathered around a list. Harry looked down at it; it was nothing but a list of names.  
  
"We haven't tried the Lovegood's yet they can be a huge asset." Moody said to Tonks. Harry decided not to ask but Ron chirped.  
  
"What ya doin'? Order stuff?"  
  
"Yes, we are trying to find people to aid us in the war against Voldemort." Moody growled. Gesturing towards the list. Fred and George had just entered the room; Harry remembered how eager they were to join the order after they left school last year.  
  
"Have you joined the order yet? Harry asked Fred  
  
"Yes, but were not full time members, we have to run the shop most the time." Fred replied. George nodded in agreement.  
  
"You guy's hurry up with breakfast, obviously we cant apparate this morning and Fred hates the floo network so were taking the knight bus. And you both know its not all reliable speed wise." George added to Fred's comment though it had nothing to do with it. Harry and Ron finished their breakfast speedily in anticipation to seeing Fred and George's shop. (Ron hadn't seen it yet) When the time came finally to leave and Harry and Ron were waiting by the door, when a small house elf wearing a long pillowcase that covered every part of her said.  
  
"Young master Ron, masters Fred and George will be down in a moment..." she stopped when she saw Harry and said to Ron.  
  
"Master Ron has not introduced Twinkle to his friend." This statement took Ron aback, and he said to Harry awkwardly.  
  
"Er, Harry this is Twinkle, Twinkle this is Harry Potter." Twinkle's eyes grew huge when she heard the name and she immediately swept into a delicate curtsy that nearly tipped her over.  
  
"Master Harry Potter sir, defeated he-who-must-not-be-named." She stated simply. Harry already knew this.  
  
"Er, yes, Twinkle." He said rather awkwardly. It was rather odd to be told something you had known for nearly six years. Then Harry looked upon Twinkle she had blue eyes that were the size of tennis balls, and a wide friendly face, another thing that was very unusual about her was she had hair, a long black plait that reached her toes. Harry was about to comment when Fred and George came down the stairs.  
  
"Lets go." They both said in unison. Pulling open the door and holding out their wand arms. A large violently purple triple Decker skidded to a stop with a bang outside Grimwauld place. Harry felt several people push past him, he looked and both Tonks and Mundungus were pushing their way past him. Clearing a path for Harry. Harry was sure their hands were fastened around their wands under their cloaks, to get onto the knight bus most likely to bribe the driver.  
  
As usual the bus was full of a large array of mismatched chairs, and again as usual it was very crowded when they proceeded to the top of the bus, which was surprisingly empty they sat in seats in the back of the bus and watched the towns streak by and bang loudly every time it stopped. Then it stopped one final time and the got off. Harry's eyes immediately fell on Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was advertising a new broom. Harry's eyes swept the crowded marketplace and his eyes fell on a violently orange shop which sported in constantly exploding letters "THE WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES" Harry eyed Ron who seemed quite as surprised as Harry was at the crowded shop.  
  
"Went a skimpy with the decorations didn't they?" Ron said to Harry in a quiet but sarcastic voice. They proceeded into the shop among a gaggle of Hogwarts students. Harry looked around the room and a grin that Harry knew must make him look possessed spread across his face. There were a huge variety of tricks that would put Zonko's out of business without trying. Over in a far corner there was a huge stack of Weasley's Whizfire Wizbangs, in another corner there was a huge array of Skiving Snackboxes, and on a toppling shelf there was another huge array of fake wands and trick candies.  
  
"WOW!" He heard Ron say quietly behind him. Harry could indeed see why it was "wow". And finally his eyes fell on the new stuff, trick galleons, smitten love bugs "attack the person you like." even biting rings and shoes "give them to a person you hate." Harry and Ron looked at each other pulled out their moneybags and set to work.  
  
After about ten minutes of buying anything new they could get their hands on, they left Fred and George's store with their moneybags well... empty. Ron seemed to have noticed this because he set off in the direction of Gringotts the wizard bank. They were so intent on getting there that they ran head on into their least favorite person at Hogwarts... Draco Malfoy. He was almost knocked over for a moment, then regaining his composure.  
  
"Well, look who it is Potty and Weasel, Oh are you missing Muddy?" He drawled loudly. Harry and Ron both pulled their wands out wordlessly. Malfoy eyed them, after all Crabbe and Goyle Weren't with him. And without another word he walked off.  
  
"Thank God he's gone, I was afraid he was going to mug us." Ron said jokingly and they set off in the direction of Gringotts Laughing loudly. When they opened the doors, a very strange sight met them. Fleur Delacour was arguing with a goblin about a huge mess of galleons on the floor judging by her insistents that. "I znot doing zat!" She didn't do it. Harry watched her and felt Ron go rigid beside him, for Ron had asked Fleur to the Yule Ball several years before, Fleur had just laughed. They walked by the loud ruckus as quietly as possible, Harry who had Ron hiding determinedly beside him, found it very hard to walk. But somehow they managed to get their money and get out before Fleur noticed them.  
  
When they finally got outside, they found it very easy not to speak to one another, for both of them had very much on their minds. Then Fred called them when they had to go home, not a word was spoken when they got onto the knight bus. Neither when they reached Grimwauld place. Harry and Ron barely spoke when they ate dinner or when they were getting into bed. Due to this Harry had a lot more time to think, that night his dreams dwelled on veils arches and all the horrible things that had ever happened to him, then his dream changed he was the head of a crowd the voice issuing from his mouth was cold and icy condemning his godfather to death. Harry looked around the room and saw himself, Harry stared into the eyes of others their was no emotion in their eyes, he was Voldemort.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+ 'scuse the hideously short chapter, thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, and for the rest PLEASE review. 


	4. Hermione Granger

Ch.4 Hermione Granger. Hope you like it! +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The following week took place without incident, unless you must count the twins accidentally setting off a box of their Weasley's Whizfire Wizbangs inside the house, Harry doubted he would ever be able to hear properly after the hours of Mrs. Weasley's shouts echoing through the house. At last it was almost time to go to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts express, as usual. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a feast to be eaten the night before and Fred and George (with permission) followed it with a huge display of their new styles of fireworks.  
  
Harry and Ron hadn't spoken much and seemed to have come to a silent agreement not to mention Harry's nightmares from the week before. (Ron had woken him from it) Only when they were packing their trunks before leaving did Ron mention anything about it.  
  
"Harry, that night that I woke you up from that nightmare, what were you dreaming about?" He asked nervously as if waiting for a large shouting match. Harry had not wanted to discuss this at all, for his dream had been of Sirius's dying moments, Ron seemed to have known this, which could've been the reason he was looking all uncomfortable.  
  
"Er, well, it was about Sirius." Harry said simply looking at his feet. Ron came over and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "It wasn't your fault he's ... erm... gone to a better place now." Ron said sounding thoroughly sincere.  
  
"I know, It's just he was my godfather, and now its like I have no one left." Harry could not believe that he was voicing this aloud; especially to Ron even though Ron was his best friend, Harry could feel rather disconnected at times. Then something clinked into his head like a coin into a vending machine. "Do you remember what Luna said at the end of last year?" He asked Ron suddenly, Ron shook his head. "She said '... They were just lurking out of sight that's all. You heard them.' It makes sense now. I was too depressed to take her seriously, 'Looney' Lovegood was not 'Looney' at all... she was right." Harry collapsed onto the bed clutching his head. Ron not knowing what to say just said with a huge yawn.  
  
"L-lets take care of it when we get to Hogwarts, we can talk to Dumbledore." Harry believed this was a brilliant deduction on Ron's part, Nodded and climbed into bed thoughts flying around his head, hitting each other as they fought to be the first to be thought of. Harry knew this was going to be another sleepless night.  
  
Indeed it was a sleepless night, Harry had been lying in bed for what he thought was days. Finally the dawns light creeped across the room Harry leapt out of bed and threw on his clothing. After he was finished, he opened the door and slumped out yawning, Harry wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped over something small, which squeaked rather loudly. Harry looked down Twinkle was lying flat on her back.  
  
"Er, sorry." Harry said hastily.  
  
"Master Harry Potter, doesn't need to be sorry, Twinkle should be sorry, Twinkle was not watching where she was going." Twinkle said with a bow.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said walking around Twinkle who was bowing so low she looked in danger of falling over. Harry smiled at the tiny elf's antics and continued walking. He was heading to the kitchen when he heard several quiet voices near the front door. Harry edged to get closer so he could hear it, too late though, the front door slammed shut. The voices passed and he heard several pairs of feet passing into the kitchen. Harry headed inside and sat at the table at which no one sat except Tonks who looked as if she was going to pass out, she looked so tired. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around preparing breakfast; she turned when she heard the door closed.  
  
"Oh! Harry what would you like for breakfast... toast? Eggs?" She said rather quickly.  
  
"Just Toast thanks." Harry said resting his elbow on the table gazing into space.  
  
"You look just as tired as I feel." Tonks stated suddenly making Harry jump.  
  
"Same to you." Harry said groggily. Tonks and Harry were silent while they ate until Ron entered still wearing his pajamas yawning. Ron was given his usual bowl of porridge.  
  
"Harry were going to see Hermione on the train, she's going to save a-a seat for us." Ron grunted much like a troll. Harry nodded his mouth glued shut with a large quantity of jam. They finished breakfast in a tired silence; even Ginny seemed tired who was normally quite energetic.  
  
Half-hour later they were all ready to go, Harry had never been part of such a small party of Weasley's heading to Kings Cross due to the fact that Ron and Ginny were the last of the Weasley's. Ron's dad, being the minister of magic had borrowed ministry cars to take them to Kings Cross. When they got into the oh-so familiar emerald green limos. Harry could feel the tiredness slipping away from him. Harry had the fleeting suspicion that an energy charm had been performed on the cars. The journey to Kings Cross was very quick and enjoyable. When they reached it they had twenty minutes to spare.  
  
They carried their trunks to the barrier between platform nine and ten, and rested for a few seconds. Then they leaned on the barrier and slid unobtrusively through it. Mrs. Weasley following them closely. They climbed onto the prefects carriage Ginny following closely. Harry decided not to mention this to her, But he couldn't help it.  
  
"Er, why are you coming with us?" He asked her quietly. Ginny looked mildly surprised at this and said.  
  
"Didn't Ron tell you? I was made a prefect a week before you arrived."  
  
"Er, no." Harry said deciding not to push the subject further. Ginny walked around peering into the compartments, she stopped at one and said.  
  
"Hermione's in this one." She pulled open the door and walked inside followed closely by Ron, Harry came next he strode inside and his jaw dropped, and his hands seemed to have lost feeling dropped Hedwig's cage to the ground causing her to screech loudly and flap her wings... Hermione was standing up near the window she had turned after she had heard the door open.  
  
Hermione was well...different. Her hair for one was no longer bushy, but sleek and strait. Her eyes were no actually noticeable; Harry had never noticed that her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, almost black. The reduction in size of her teeth that had taken place during her fourth year was very obvious. She also carried herself differently, her back was strait no longer bent due to the amount of books she usually carried over it. There were three words for the change that had taken place around her. Hermione was hot.  
  
Harry just stared at her for a moment, then Ron elbowed him hard in the ribs, jarring Harry back to reality, and then realizing Hermione was talking to him. He listened.  
  
"Hello Harry How was your summer?" She asked  
  
Hermione's point of view: Hereby HRPOV  
  
Hermione found herself thinking about Harry in the same way he was thinking about her.  
  
"Damn, he's gorgeous." She thought to herself keeping her jaw from dropping.  
  
Ginny whispered in her ear "Isn't he sooooo hot?" Hermione nodded she wouldn't deny it and probably couldn't.  
  
Harry's point of view: Hereby HYPOV  
  
Ron whispered in his ear. "I know she's hot close your mouth you look like a blithering idiot." Harry immediately obliged, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed. He had never expected Hermione to be hot. Though now indeed she was. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Hope you liked it, Please review and PLEASE DO! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS *except flames if you must flame email it to me don't post it*. Don't worry you'll see why it's rated Pg-13 soon. (Sorry Natasha no Draco in this chapter.) 


	5. The New Common Room

Ch.5 The New Common Room. (For those have heard of my love "square" its starting this chapter, yes, Natasha, Draco is one of them Mwahahahaha.) +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a while longer, then regaining their composure they sat down across from one another in the compartment, avoiding each other's gaze.  
  
"This is what I wasn't telling you, she's hot isn't she?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper, Harry agreed though he didn't want to admit it, to resist from asking he asked Hermione.  
  
"What did you do Hermione?" He asked eyeing her hair rather rudely. Hermione didn't care though.  
  
"My American cousin insisted on giving me a makeover, she's a witch so she put a permanent relaxing spell on my hair." She stated rather matter-a- factly. (A/N Natasha's idea for the makeover, Good idea Natasha) Harry suddenly realized that Crookshanks was gone, instead Hermione was carrying a rather pretty black owl, though It was no larger than Pig it was not twittering around like Pig usually did, but sitting rather still glaring at Harry with its huge yellow eyes. Harry decided not to mention this but Ginny noticed his gaze.  
  
"That's just Artemis, Crookshanks wanted to stay at home, he's getting old you know." She stated with a grin. Harry smiled back and stared out the window through which farmland was streaking by. Harry's mind flew back to the dream he had had a week before. The thought burned in his memory making his scar do likewise.  
  
Harry was rather quiet the rest of the journey, though he laughed and interjected when necessary. Something was knawing at his stomach, though he didn't know what it was. About three hours into the train ride the compartment door opened and white blonde Draco Malfoy stepped inside.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and look, Muddy! He said gleefully before he had properly seen Hermione, but when he did, he grew silent, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Draco Malfoy for once in his life was speechless. (A/N Love SQUUUAAAAAAAAARE, Hehehehe, inside joke.) Harry hastily stood up, drew his wand and said in a dangerous voice. "Get out Malfoy, or I'll have to try that new jinx I learned." Malfoy eyed the wand, disregarded it and turned to look around the compartment. Harry's wand was no the only one pointing at him every wand in the compartment was pointed strait at his heart. Malfoy eyed them stepped backwards out of the compartment and slid the door shut behind him. Ron let out his held breath with a sputter and said.  
  
"If that git gives us any trouble I'll hex him, I swear." Harry silently nodded. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle anyway?" Harry asked Hermione for she usually knew this sort of thing.  
  
"Who cares, more brains among the school." Ron said with an expression of great surprise. Harry did not know what to say Hermione saved him the need to talk, seeing the expression on his face she stated.  
  
"They're supposed to have transferred to Durmstrang so they could get opportunities to read better." She stated simply with a grin on her face. Ron shot a look that would have shattered glass at her. Hermione nonplussed just continued grinning like a maniac (A/N Muwahahahahaha I'm such a dork)  
  
Then all at once everyone except Ron burst out laughing, holding their sides and tears streaming down their faces. Ron just stood there staring at them with a perplexed expression on his face, when their laughter had died down he said. "You, know that wasn't THAT funny." But as Harry watched him he saw Ron's face turn red from holding back laughter but Harry was released of the burden of saying anything when the compartment door slid open yet again and Luna Lovegood walked in.  
  
Her appearance had not changed at all, except for the fact that she was slightly taller, her protuberant eyes and pale eyebrows still giving her that permanently surprised look. Luna simply stared around at them for a moment then said in her dreamy voice to Harry. "Dumbledore wants to see you." Harry was thoroughly surprised at this. What would Dumbledore want to see him for? Harry cast his mind about as he walked to Dumbledore's compartment and opened the door.  
  
Harry, who had not realized where he was going, gave a gasp of surprise when he saw where he was, it was in fact Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, or at least it looked like it. Harry stared around the circular room that indeed looked like it was at the top of the tower. Harry ran to the window and stared out onto the rapidly passing track, realizing he was being rude, he turned around and looked to the desk where Dumbledore sat.  
  
Dumbledore looked the same as usual long silvery hair and beard, light blue eyes and half-moon glasses, gave him his usual appearance of wisdom, which Dumbledore retained in great amounts.  
  
"Hello, Harry" He said in his usually calm voice.  
  
"Hello" Harry said back without looking at Dumbledore, but instead staring at the portraits of the past headmaster's of Hogwarts who were listening with very nosy expressions on their faces. One of them looked at him out of a Slytherin color decked portrait with a nasty clever expression on his face, he quickly looked away when he saw Harry was watching him. Dumbledore seemed not to have noticed Harry's wandering eyes, continued.  
  
"Harry, I have called you on strict business of the order of the phoenix." Dumbledore stared down his crooked nose at Harry. His clear blue eyes empty of emotion. Harry was eager to hear this and didn't say anything.  
  
"The order believes, including myself of course, that you Harry are to have a separate dormitory than other students, it will be very close to the Gryffindor common room of course." Harry stared at him in disbelieving; he was about to say something when Dumbledore continued.  
  
"You will be sharing the common room with a maximum of three students, you will each have your own room but share two bathrooms. You will be choosing who these lucky students are and I highly suggest choosing students who are capable of protecting you." Harry stared at him with a silly grin on his face, which slid off as he processed what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Why do I need protection?" Harry asked indignantly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him and gazed at him over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I would have thought that, that was obvious." He said still gazing at Harry, when he didn't reply he said "Voldemort has returned with intent to kill you which he proved last June. Since the prophecy is gone the next thing on his to do list is to kill you. Also I would like you and your lucky friends to meet me in the chamber off the side of the great hall. You should know the place" Harry nodded at him when Understanding dawned on him; he smiled stood up and glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded wordlessly and Harry left.  
  
A few minutes later he was sitting across from Ron, Hermione and Ginny (who had refused point blank to leave) having explained every thing. Harry watched them their eyes were averted when they looked up they all looked at Harry with identical puppy dog-eyed expressions on their faces. Harry looked at them and said one word.  
  
"Alright." Harry sighed, they all jumped up and started patting him on the back like he had won a marathon, but they were promptly knocked over again due to the sudden stopping of the train. None of them had changed into their Hogwarts robes there was a scramble for them Harry himself was knocked over in the rush.  
  
Once they had properly changed, all four of them headed out of the train. As usual there was a fleet of carriages, pulled by the reptilian horses; Thestrals, Harry cringed at the sight of them and glanced at Ron who was obviously still unable to see them. Harry realized this and said to Ron.  
  
"Still can't see them eh?" Ron shook his head and replied.  
  
"Sirius can't possibly be dead or id be able to see them wouldn't I." Harry believed Ron had a fair point, for the Thestrals could only be seen if the person looking upon them has seen death. Harry decided to go with just a nod, because Malfoy had just walked by still staring at Hermione, making Harry's jaw stiffen with dislike.  
  
The Great Hall was as grand as ever upon entering Hogwarts, well decorated and the four long house tables laden with empty golden plates. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual spots at the Gryffindor house table. Harry who was busy thinking about what Ron had just said and barely noticed the first years being sorted into houses; that is until a tiny blonde girl with a silly grin on her face sat across from Harry.  
  
"Hello, what year are you in?" She asked him with her silly huge grin on her face. Harry taken aback being addressed by one so young just stared. The girl was unabashed, it was quite apparent that she loved to talk.  
  
"I'm Klaire, I'm a first year, well yeah that's kind of obvious. Your Harry Potter. What's Hogwarts like? I'm a pureblood what are you? What's your Quidditch team? She said so fast it made Harry do a double take.  
  
"Er, I'm a sixth year, yes I am Harry potter. Hogwarts is good. Half-blood. Er, why are you asking so many questions Klaire?" Harry replied beginning to grin.  
  
"Oh, I love to talk see." She said which was the shortest and simplest sentence he had heard from this strange first year girl. Ron seeing the odd expression on his face took over the conversation as the plates filled with food before them.  
  
Harry watched them converse for a while then became very interested in what he was eating, only when the plates had cleared did he look up as the many students got up and filed out of the hall. Harry made to follow them, but run poked him hard in the back and pointed in the direction of Dumbledore heading into the room off the Great hall. Harry, seeing this set off at a run after him with Hermione, Ron and Ginny close in toe.  
  
When they reached the door Harry wrenched it open and strode inside. Dumbledore was standing by the fire appearing to be talking to someone, Harry gasped. It was Sirius.  
  
"How did you?" He asked hurriedly but Sirius's head had already disappeared. Harry made as to ask Dumbledore who raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"All will be explained in time Harry, so your rooms, this way please." Then without another word he set off out of the room and up a flight of stairs. The stairs seemed to continue on forever, then at last they came to a painting to Harry's dismay it was Sir Cadogen. Dumbledore strode up to him and stated "Sirius Black." With a scowl the portrait opened showing off a splendid room the size of the entrance hall only without as much height in the ceiling. It was exactly like the Gryffindor common room, only with the lack of the dormitory staircases. Instead there were three doors each one on a different wall of the common room. There was also a flight of spiraling stairs that led up to a large landing with a single door off of it. Harry turned around to thank Dumbledore but his silver hair was whisking out of sight.  
  
"This is my room." Ron said pointing to the door closest to the flight of stairs, to Harry's great surprise Ron's name appeared in great flashing orange letters. Getting the idea Ginny and Hermione each pointed to a different of the remaining to rooms on this floor, their names appears on their doors as well. There was only one door left the one strait up the stairs, Harry's room.  
  
They all bade each other goodnight and retreated into their new bedrooms. Harry taking their example strode up the stairs and pulled open the door bearing his name in flaming green letters and strode inside.  
  
The room was exactly like the dormitory of his fellow sixth year boys only with the absence of four beds and it was much grander in scale. Harry walked over to the four poster bed sank onto it and promptly fell asleep. 


	6. The New Defence Against the Dark Arts Te...

**CH.6 The new DADA teacher.**

A/n sorry it took so long for al those devoted fans...crickets chirping anyway hehehehehe on the part of the love square. Have fun reading it and please review!!!

Harry awoke the next morning with a start. The usual dream was haunting him again only Sirius didn't fall through... he just disappeared. Harry back in reality now stared around the room almost expecting to see someone around the still-dark room. He listened because his eyes were obviously quite useless. His luminous alarm clock clicked as it turned to four o'clock in the morning.

Harry was still quite sure that a presence was in his room... in fact whatever it was sitting on his bed like a very docile dog, a very big black dog. He sat up and waved his arms in front of him trying to feel that unknown dog. Knowing if anyone with night vision was in here he would look rather odd. In fact the creature did have night vision and that creature let out that familiar bark-like laugh.

Harry stood up with such gusto he knocked into him. He hastily turned on his light and squeezed his godfather to death. Or he would have if he hadn't felt the food-deprived frame of a man standing in front of him. The man in front of him may have been Sirius Black. But he was not Sirius, as Harry knew him. His pale happy eyes were no longer friendly or pale they were unhappy and black. His healthy full face was no longer either of those, his face was as gaunt as when he had left Azkaban. A new scar was slashed across his gaunt features.

"What happened?" Harry asked more forcefully than he meant, and he immediately regretted doing so, for the look of pain on Sirius's face was so great it was as if he was being tortured. By a thousand hot knives all over his body. Harry felt his pain though he had never felt anything near pain this great.

Sirius simply changed the subject.

"What's new with you?" He asked. Harry stared into those unfamiliar dark eyes and thought he saw exactly what Sirius was thinking. He was thinking of the hell he came from. Harry decided not to press the matter.

"Uh, nothing much...this common room...prefects badge...and Hermione's hot." Harry stared at Sirius hoping for some kind of explanation. None came.

"Hermione? I expected that." Harry just blinked and said.

"WHAT..." but before he could say more Sirius cut him off.

"Some things I just know. This is one of those things. Hermione just is destined to be hot." Harry expected that Sirius was withholding something from him. he was about to ask when Sirius cut him off yet again.

"You'll know when you're older." He said. Harry was about to protest when Sirius disappeared leaving Harry very perplexed.

Several hours later Harry was explaining everything to Hermione and Ron across from their breakfast. Though he had omitted the advice on girls. He had stared at their faces hopefully for some kind of explanation. He was very sorry to see their identical expressions of horror and anger spreading across their faces.

"You two really ought to talk to Professor Trewlaney. You seem to be reading each other's expression." Harry said with slight annoyance in his tone. Quite to his surprise Hermione slammed down her plate in her anger.

"You didn't tell us when Sirius was there?!" She yelled startling half the table.

"Didn't come to mind, Sorry." Harry retorted his anger brimming as well. With that Hermione stomped off. Ron on the other hand was looking rather gleeful.

"Seems Breast's aren't the only thing Hermione developed over the summer." He whispered in Harry's ear. Causing Harry to choke with laughter into his porridge.

Ten minutes later they headed into the entrance hall to go to divination. The problem was neither of them had the foggiest idea where to go, due to the fact that both Professor Trewlaney and Firenze held the position of Divination teacher. They both greatly wished they had listened to Dumbledore's speech the night before. Their questions were answered however when both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were leaving the great hall heading for the very same class.

"Ohhhh, lost are we?" they both said in annoying Peeves-like tones.

"Yes, where do we go?" Harry answered seeing as Ron was looking shocked at the annoyingness of their tones.

"Classroom eleven. They're sharing the job." Parvati said. Leaving in a wave of a long plait swishing through the air.

Harry and Ron looked hopelessly after her and followed. Awaiting a dreadful lesson. Harry and Ron were very surprised to enter the usual divination room. (Only with the lack of it being at the top of north tower.) Only Professor Trewlaney greeted them at the door. In itself an unusual occurrence, but it was made even odder by the fact that she whispered dark things under her breath like..."horseman and evil." It was quite apparent that she was not overjoyed by the fact that she was sharing her job with a centaur.

They spent an unusually good lesson deciphering shapes and reviewing what they had learned. Although when the bell rang everyone was ready to go, even if it was to potions. When they arrived it was quite apparent that ol' Snapey was in a good mood (A/N hehehe lets just say he was singing I feel pretty.) He kept looking impressively over his shoulder and flattening his greasy black hair at regular intervals, he even forgot to be horrible to Harry he was so preoccupied. Harry and Ron were pinching themselves as they concocted the ridiculously complicated potion. This caused them to add the wrong ingredient several times, which caused hideous looks from Hermione. Though they all were wondering the same thing as they left class, what was Snape so happy about? They did not realize this would become apparent very soon.

When they reached the great hall for lunch and sat down. The rather loud first year from the night before sat next to Harry. Klaire was rather giggly and hyper. Which caused many odd looks from Ron. When Harry finally decided to ask what was up she giggled feebly and said.

"Everwood's got an admirer." Harry at first had no idea who this tiny girl was talking about. Until he realized the new Defense against the dark arts teacher, who else could it possibly be? Harry was given time to ponder this while Ron and Hermione where talking in whispers Hermione blushing. For once Harry did not care. Was this why Snape was so happy?

Ron and Hermione had finished talking Hermione was looking rather fluttery. So he asked a rather embarrassed looking Ron (A/N HINT HINT) asked what their next class was. This was sufficient enough to make Ron turn red, though not this time from embarrassment but from anger. Harry did not know what about a class could make Ron so angry. But then Ron shoved his schedule in Harry's direction. Harry quickly turned red with rage as well.

They had Defense Against the Dark Arts... with the Slytherins.

This was the worst thing that could possibly happen during the year that is unless Umbridge came back. Harry looked around and he noticed that Hermione was still rather red and staring off into space, unperturbed by their horrid class. Harry shoved the schedule under her nose, which jolted her back to Earth.

"What?" She asked feebly before looking at the schedule, she too looked rather mad at the prospect of having a double class with the Slytherins, I mean potions was bad enough.

"It can't get any worse. At least it can get better." (A/N have you noticed that whenever someone says this it starts raining?) Indeed it would get better much better. When they entered the classroom no teacher was there. It was very unusual for a teacher to leave the classroom unlocked without the teacher there. It would attract evil students and worse...Peeves.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats in the back. Though Harry and Ron surely regretted this when they saw the teacher. Teek Everwood entered the room. She was incredibly pretty and looked more like a student then a teacher. She has long strait hair that reached to below her waist but it was currently tied back and hair was cascading over her shoulders. Her bright purple eyes and freckly nose greatly added to her look of youth.

"Welcome to my class!" She said with exuberance her purple eyes traveling the classroom scooping out potential "trouble makers".

"I am Teek Everwood, I am from the United States to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts." She paused again scooping out the room her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy who was allegedly chatting loudly about their new teacher to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. She made headway for them, looking as if she was about to hex them.

"Hmm, should I turn Mr. Malfoy into a tortoise or his more preferred form, a ferret?" She asked the class at large. Everyone laughed remembering the time Prof. Moody had transformed him into a ferret into a ferret in their fourth year.

Malfoy apparently remembered too he was slowly turning red and looking scared. But before he could sputter a terrified reply the door opened and an elf walked in carrying a huge bouquet of flowers that prevented it from walking very well. Prof. Everwood walked over to it and lifted its burden from it. Harry looked again it actually consisted of two bouquets one slightly smaller than the other.

Prof. Everwood looked at the tag of the first bouquet and set it on her desk. The second she looked at and called out.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione looked numb with shock but when Prof. Everwood brought it to her and she had a chance to look at the label she looked even more shocked. She ripped the label off the flowers and stuffed it in her pocket before any prying eyes could read it.

"Before our interruption... Which I would prefer wouldn't happen again though I cannot deny that I have an admirer. I know you will figure it out anyway so I will tell you... It came from Severus Snape." She said. Great silence greeted her words and the name reverberated in the air as if Prof. Everwood had bellowed it. Then as suddenly as the elf had entered the room everyone burst out laughing... that is with the exception of the Slytherins.

"Anyways I am here to teach and teach I shall. Please turn to page four of your books and tell me..." The lesson ended in excitement, both from the exciting lesson and the news of Snape, and when the bell rang everyone burst into speech.

Hermione had to be the only one who did not talk. Instead she picked up her books and walked sedately out of the room closely followed by Harry and Ron. They were walking for quite some time when Ron stepped on a piece of paper and it got stuck to his shoe when he bent to take it off he stared at it in surprise. Harry hastily went to read it too.

It had fallen out of Hermione's pocket it was the label to her flowers. It read...

"To: Hermione Granger, From: Draco Malfoy."

âªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâª

Review, I like it. Anyways I like leaving cliff- hangers and all will be explained next chapter. WOO HOO. Tell me what you think I REALLY WANT REVIEWS.


End file.
